


With Our Eyes Cast Forward

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Yandere, more characters too be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring the characters from blazing and binding, mostly because I always get them mixed up so may as well keep them together, right?





	1. Someone I Once Knew (Eliwood)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a reincarnation AU and I gotta say, I'm a huge fan of those I love it a lot.

Eliwood couldn’t believe it; when he first was summoned by you, in the dust of the alter around him, you looked just like Mark. But as the dust settled, and more of your face came into view, there were clear differences. But… still, it was amazing to see him in you, in such a foreign land.

“Hello Eliwood!” You had called, because goodness you even sounded like him, and knew his name. If Eliwood didn’t know better, you could be the man himself. “I’m _____, Summoner here in Askr! It’s nice to meet you!” Nice was one way to put it; Eliwood introduced himself as well, but it wouldn’t be the end of it. Every day, he found quirks in you that reminded him of Mark, but at the same time, he found wholly unique things about you, too, and it was hard to understand just what he was dealing with here.

Still, the two of you grew close; perhaps even closer than how he was to Mark. But Eliwood could never seem to stop comparing you two, no matter what.

“_____…” Eliwood stopped you, catching your sleeve.

“Hm? Is there something you need, Eliwood?” You asked, turning to face him. He dropped your sleeve, and instead offered his hand.

“Please, walk with me. I have something I wish to tell you.” You nodded slowly, not quite sure what his aim was. But also, it was Eliwood, he was harmless; and charming as well, so walking with your hand in his wasn’t really a problem. And walk a moment you did, until Eliwood brought you outside the gardens. It was a nice day for a stroll, so you took the time to enjoy it before Eliwood spoke again.

“_____… do you happen to know a man named Mark?” He asked, suddenly.

“Mark?” You repeated, testing the name out. “Well… I can’t say it brings up any particularly faces… but it does sound familiar, now that you say it. Mark…” You mulled over the name a little longer, trying to see if somewhere in your memories there was a Mark. Eliwood thought a moment as well. Surely that meant something?

“Well how about… how did you know my name before I even introduced myself, when we first met?” He asked, seeking your gaze. You paused your walk and did so, looking into his intense gaze.

“I… I’m not sure about that one.” You admitted, laughing a little. “Eliwood, tell me, what has you all worked up? Surely nothing serious?” He feared he was going crazy; even the way spoke, your mannerisms, they were so similar to Mark!

“I… I’m not sure.” He frowned a little looking away. “I suppose you just, remind me of someone I know.” You nodded in understanding.

“Well, lets just finish our walk then, okay? Its too lovely a day to waste it.” He smiled, happy you could make something of the situation.

“Of course, you know I’m happy to spend time with you, _____” Eliwood squeezed your hand a little, and you returned the gesture, happy to just ramble with him. He felt familiar, like… a home you never knew.

~*~

“Surely you see it though!” Eliwood had collected Lyn and Hector, to speak about none other than their dear Summoner.

“Well… sort of, yeah.” Lyn nodded.

“Really? I don’t see it…” Hector grasped his chin in thought.

“She act’s so much like Mark, how can you not see it, Hector?” Eliwood let out a little laugh. “It’s in nearly everything she does.” He added.

“I can’t help but see _____ as her own person, even if she does kinda remind me of Mark.” Hector stated, dropping his hands to cross his arms.

“Well, of course, _____ is her own person… but I see what Eliwood means; surely there must be some reason she reminds all of us of Mark…” Lyn was deep in her own thoughts, as was Eliwood, giving Hector the chance to inspect them both. Lyn had her brows furrowed, and her eyes case down. Eliwood looked far away, though. Even to him, it was obvious how important Mark was to him.

“Eliwood…” Hector’s voice had a warning edge to it, drawing the other two out of their thoughts.

“Hm?” Said man looked to his friends frowning face, trying to figure out what he meant by it.

“Don’t try and make _____ fill the space that Mark use to occupy in your life.” Lyn nodded in agreement.

“Whatever it is that makes her so… similar… they aren’t Mark.” Eliwood nodded.

“Yes, I know…” He trailed, but Lyn spoke once more.

“So don’t go doing anything rash, okay?” She waved her finger in a warning fashion, but all Eliwood could do was smile.

“Of course not, Lyndis!” But, even still… Just what made the Summoner so similar to Mark?

~*~

“_____, have you ever heard of Reincarnation?” It was another one of those pleasant days with Eliwood that always felt so familiar and warm. But you didn’t really expect the question.

“I’m sorry, what Eliwood?” You shook your head to rid it of extra thoughts, focusing now on him.

“… Have you heard of Reincarnation?” he repeated, perhaps a bit quieter, and a little less confident.

“Oh well… I suppose I have. In my world, a lot of religions believe in it. I suppose I never gave it much thought myself, though. What of it?” You smiled at him, and saw him swallow hard.

“You recall when I asked you about Mark,” You nodded, remembering the pleasant walk through the garden fondly. “I ask because… You remind me of him, very much so. Both Lyndis and Hector agree, as well.” He added quickly.

“And just who was this Mark to you, then?” You hummed, looking to the fountain the two of you sat at. You gently dragged your fingers along the surface of its water.

“He was our tactician, our… friend.” Eliwood had a bittersweet smile. “But, we lost him… and well…” Eliwood looked to you and smiled, and you finally understood.

“You think I’m Mark? That I’m like… his reincarnation?” You asked him, unsure.

“Well… I can’t be sure, but I’d like to think so.” He admitted. You nodded slowly, still trying to wrap you mind around it.

“Eliwood… now, really tell me. Who was Mark to you personally?” You didn’t have the heart to look at his face, your gaze was steady on your hand in the water.

“I… I loved him.” He admitted.

“And what of me?” You never heard your own voice so cold.

“I… love you…” You rose suddenly, water rising with your hand.

“So I suppose I’m just his replacement, then? You lose him, but I’m just close enough that you can’t tell the difference, is that it?” The anger that was in your voice soon died down, and sob choked out instead. “Because I love you too, you know that? But maybe its not me, its just the man you want me to be.” With that you stalked out and away from him, leaving him stunned and confused. He never intended for you to assume he just… thought you Mark. As Hector and Lyndis both said, you could never replace Mark… but at the same time, is that what he wanted out of you?

However, in your half running, half crying state, you ran right into Hector, and Lyn as well. “Whoa, _____, is everything alright?” Hector grabbed your shoulders to steady you, and you just cried more.

“A-am I really just M-mark to him?” You blubbered out, raising your hands to try to rub away stubborn tears.

“That idiot…” Lyn muttered under her breath. Hector had a frown on his face, and let out a sigh.

“Listen, _____, I’m not so good with this fancy word stuff, but no matter what Eliwood says, your more than just Mark, to all of us!” Lyn was already heading towards the way you came from, intent on corning Eliwood and have him set things clear here. “You may remind us of him, but uh, you’re your own person, you know?” You sniffled again, trying to calm down.

“D-do you really think so?” You asked him, rubbing at your tender eyes.

“Well, I don’t think Mark would cry at a time like this” he admitted. “B-but that’s not the only thing!” Perhaps too soon, Lyn was coming back, dragging Eliwood by the wrist.

“_____, I never intended for this to happen..!” Eliwood sounded desperate, and you figured him seeing you cry would only make you feel worse, so you turned around to face him.

“W-well I thought I fell in love with you all by myself but… apparently, that was Mark’s doing.” The words stung, but Eliwood figured he deserved to hear it after hurting you so. Still, even after all the pain, the hurt, you let him grab both your hands and speak.

“The love I hold for you is not the same love I held for Mark, _____. Its true I… was first drawn to you because of how much you reminded me of him, but… I feel in love with the woman before me, not the man I use to know.” Eliwood offered a small smile, and you tried to return it; due to being so emotional, still, all you could do was grimace.

“I-I’m not just some replacement, then? You really care about me?” You asked quietly, squeezing his hands tightly.

“I swear it to you, I only have eyes for you, _____” You hugged him tightly, still crying.

“Eliwood you big fool…” The muffled words vibrated along his chest, but he just smiled and pulled you against him tighter.


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone (Sain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this request, I didn't even know what game Sain was from. By the end of it, I had fallen in love, and I still hope he makes it into heroes!

You had woken up this late at night, with the strangest feeling. Something was wrong, but you weren’t quite sure what. All you grabbed was a candelabra to guide the way, and your cloak to better cover your sleep. You just followed where your feet guided you, bare feet quiet against cool tile. Soon, you found yourself to the interior courtyard, the star-filled sky above you, and a gentle fountain before you. Someone sat at the fountain, and you knew then, that’s why you woke. Slowly, you approached them, the light of the candle you carried catching their attention.

“Summoner?” he perked up a bit at seeing you.

“Sain, what are you doing out so late?” You yawned a little, covering your mouth as you did so. “It’s a little chilly out, too.” You added clutching your cloak closer to you.

“Oh, thinking I guess.” He chuckled, looking up at the nearly full moon. “But your beauty up and distracted me, what am I to do now?” he grinned as you, and you smiled.

“Thinking about what?” You urged, taking a seat beside him. The candle sat between the two of you.

“Oh um…” he seemed a little hesitant to answer, for once looking away. “It’s kinda silly, you know? For all the woman I flirt with, I’m scared I’ll end up alone.” He admitted. “But uh… what brings you out here, _____?” He added.

“Oh I was sleeping…” You hummed, trying not to yawn again. “But… something woke me up, and I felt the urge to come out here.” You were looking at the moon now, as Sain silently watched you. “Perhaps something was telling me to come out here to you, hmm?” You giggled, delighting in his shocked face.

“My lady…” He smiled. “You’re too kind, both your beauty and humility humble me.”

“Really Sain, tell me more. I appreciate your flattery, but I want to get to know you the you under all those fancy words.” He smiled again, and let out a little laugh.

“What else can I do but fall for your sweet words?” he shrugged a little but smiled all the same. “Like I said I was… worrying about ending up alone. As you said I’m a lot of fancy words but…” You reached over and rested a hand on his knee, trying to reassure him. He shook his head and continued. “I just worry about being alone, is all. As silly as it is…”

“Hey, I’m here now aren’t I? Just when your darkest thoughts hit you… and you think you’re truly alone…” You couldn’t help the big grin on your face. “Your favorite summoner comes along to save you from your loneliness!” Sain had a big smile on his face after you finished.

“I suppose you got me… I just don’t want to be alone right now.” He gently grabbed the hand you rested on his knee and held it in both of his hands. “Won’t you stay with me, my lovely _____?”

“Yeah… I think I will… Only if you promise to do the same, Sain.” You stared deep into his eyes and saw how serious he was.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving.”


	3. My Kitten Now (Eliwood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is the name of my kitty! And the whole thing is about biscuits is bc... a lot of the time when I'm in vc, Max will come knead on me and when I call it that my friends go "oh that's so cute".

“Eliwood… oh no…” You looked down and gasped softly, pausing in your return to Askr.

“What is it?” Eliwood looked where you were looking and gasped as well.

“I love it.” You said softly, squatting down to be closer to it.

“It seems friendly.” he stopped over you, looking down at the creature before you.

It seemed to be the friendliest kitten in the world. After curiously sniffing your open palm, he nuzzled into it, purring and rubbing against your arm and leg. Eliwood squatted as well to let the cat sniff his hand, and the kitten wasted no time making himself acquainted with him. He seemed perfectly content rubbing and nuzzling between the two of you. You noticed he was an older kitten to, one around the age where people would start to adopt them in your world.

“Do you suppose he’s a stray?” Eliwood laughed softly as the kitten rolled on to the ground, baring its fluffy stomach to the both of you.

“Not anymore.” You said, scooping the cat up in your arms and standing.

“I don’t think–” You cut him off, beginning to jog back to the castle gates.

“My kitten now!” Your laugh was pure and full of joy, how could he stop you? With a small sigh, Eliwood followed after you, finding a grin was forming on his face as well.

This was how you adopted Max.

~*~

“Eliwood, Eliwood look at Max!” You cried, catching his attention. Said man rushed over to look where you pointed. There the tabby sat sprawled out in a sunbeam on your bed, enjoying his nap without a care.

“He really is cute, huh?” Eliwood smiled, sitting on the edge of your bed to pet Max. Said cat stretched under the touch, curling more after. It had hardly been a week since you got him, but things were going along swimmingly. Max had free reign of Askr castle, and by now was very popular with most of the heroes, but when he wanted an escape he could be found in either of your rooms. He was smart enough to know not to use the restroom inside, and as of now had only knocked something off your desk once. Though you did had to go to the market to find food for him more often, you didn’t mind.

“I never knew I could love a cat so much…” You laid down on your bed, playfully nudging Max with your foot. He yawned a little, opening his green eyes only a little bit. “Hey there Mr. Kitty.” You laughed, seeing him stretch again, and lazily stand to make his way over to you. Once close enough, he crawled on top of you and began kneading your stomach. “Eliwood look he’s making biscuits on me!” You cooed, watching Max with big eyes.

“What do you mean he’s making biscuits? He’s kneading you.” He laughed, shaking his head as he watched the cat.

“Yeah, that’s making biscuits!” You giggled, watching as Max settled down on your stomach. Before Eliwood could stop himself, he spoke.

“You’re too cute.” When he had processed what he said he tried to correct himself but it was too late. “I-I mean Max he–” you cut him off.

“You think I’m cute?” You looked at him with wide eyes, a blush seeping way on to your cheeks.

“I-I mean, yes?” He gave you a cheesy grin, grabbing the back of his neck. “I think that and a whole like more, honestly.” He admitted, looking away.

“Well… “ You hesitated a moment, wondering if this was the right time, the right place, but spoke anyways. “..maybe I think I love you.” Your words were quick, jumbled together and falling out of your mouth before you had time to rethink not speaking. “But um, you know, I think we forgot to pick up fish for Max!” You tried to remedy the situation, changing the subject before Eliwood could say anything in return. “We don’t need him starving, so why don’t you go and get some?” Your laugh was a little forced, and your smile just as awkward as you felt.

“O-oh yeah sure!” Eliwood surly felt how tense the atmosphere had become for he stood quickly, giving an awkward laugh as well. He sped out the door without another word. Max was blissfully unaware of what went down, still content on your stomach.

Just when you thought that was the end of it, and placed a hand over your beating heart, Eliwood’s head popped into the door, a smile on his blushing face. “I, um, perhaps,” Eliwood found the words hard to swallow, but knew leaving you without saying something in return would be foolish.” I love you too.” Just as quick as he came, Eliwood left. Another flare of heat met your features. You could hear his heavy footfalls as he ran, but it was a comfort to know that he was just as nervous as you.

“You hear that Max? He loves me too.” You gently pet the sleeping cat, grin growing. Maybe finding this kitten was a step in the right direction for you and Eliwood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a yandere piece, tw for blood and death. I took the idea of mad dog too seriously, I think....

Fallen bodies, allies and foes alike; not that you could tell from all the blood in the area anyways. It was everywhere, the smell heavy and the color blinding. The bodies seemed like a path, leading you to one person, their killer. Red covered you, too, form your own wounds or otherwise you couldn’t tell, but your robe once so brilliantly white was tarnished; never would it be the same.

Your steps were slow, aching. The only sound that reached your ears were your own breathing and soft footfalls. You tried not to hear it when you stepped through a pile of someones blood. You tried to face ahead only, too scared to peer down and face the face of someone you cherished and helped grow stronger, only to end up here.

Time seemed to slow down, or was it you? You didn’t want to reach the end, but you kept moving. You were drawn to it, something, someone, was pulling you. Would you end up joining the lifeless bodies around you?

No, it was different for you, you knew.

The end was nearing, but something new was beginning.

“Linus?” Your own voice surprised you as you spoke; it was soft, and cracked from no use. How long had this been going on.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” He turned around, usual smirk on his face. God, blood covered him too, from his bare chest to his beaten axe. “Did you enjoy what I did for you?” His eyes glinted with something you couldn’t explain, but nonetheless did not like.

“You did this for me?” How could your voice get quieter. You hardly spoke at a whisper, but its seems Linus heard you; no doubt he would, though, the silence between your words and his was becoming insufferable.

“I did it for us, really.” He chuckled softly. How could he act so casual at a time like this? With no warning, you dropped to your knees, blood flying off and around you. Soon you were leaning forward, hands landing in more blood. It was hard to care.

“I-I hate it!” Tears, hot and angry, came out of you. Finally, feeling something other than numb. “Why? How?” Anger so burning words failed you. You craned you neck up to look him in the eyes as he keeled before you, his own bloody hand coming to cradle your chin. How could he be capable of being so soft in a time like this?

“I’m madly in love with you; I got rid of any and all filth who would dare come between us.” And you could only cry more, tears silent now as you moved to sit on your knees before him. There it was, that ugly silence as you stared at him so confused, and he looked at you with such adoration.

“How can I still love you after this?” The words burned your throat, the first powerful thing you had said through all this.

“I can’t answer that for you, but I’m so happy you do.” He hugged you, bloody chest and all. You couldn’t move, you just closed your eyes and rested your forehead on his shoulder. Cold blood on warm skin, what a strange feeling. A calm, beating heart, so near your own adrenaline driven pace. Arm’s finally finding way round his neck, you spoke once more.

“Why can’t I stop loving you…” Once more, a whisper; your power gone as he held you as if you were a wilting flower. Perhaps you were, to him.

“Maybe you’ve gone mad like me too– but don’t worry, that’s why we have each other.”


	5. Family Only Makes you Stronger (Linus)

You were happy, smiling and having a good time. Linus was close, some part of him always eager to touch you; whether it was your hands being held, him pulling you snug to his hip, or just your knees brushing, it was nice to have him so close. And feel so apart of his family, too, everyone one you had summoned thus far seemed so excited that the two of you were together. You were having fun, but you could feel it all… slipping away.

Your smile slowly faltering, your voice becoming quieter until it was spoken over, and promptly forgotten; where once you felt so invited, you saw that you could easily be forgotten. You were just… nothing to them, apparently, it made no difference to them whether or not you were there. So, you just… quietly excused yourself– much to the confusion of the rest of the Reed family around you. It took Linus a moment to notice, and take off after you. He was oblivious, but his heart was in the right place.

“Hey, _____, wait up!” Linus easily caught up to you, his large hand landing on your shoulder and turning you to face him. He frowned when faced with your only sullen look. “What’s wrong?” You sighed a bit, and shook your head.

“It’s nothing really, I’m just… feeling out of it?” You went to shake off his grip, but he held fast.

“Well if you’re feeling bad, I want to help you. You know? I like seeing you happy, it makes me happy to.” The hand that held your shoulder dropped and grabbed your own. He smiled again. “So tell me what’s up, so that I can help make it better.”

“Linus…” You shook your head a little, unable to help the small smile that crept on your face. “Really, it’s just enough that you care. You don’t need to bother yourself with my troubles.”

“That’s it though!” His voice rose a little, your eyes widened. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “_____, you’re my partner– I love you. Don’t you understand that your problems are my problems?” When he spoke this time, his tone was more gentle, his eyes softer.

“Linus…” Again, you smiled, more genuine now. “Thank you but it… well, I’m just not feeling much myself?” You admitted, shrugging a little. You led Linus along, your hand still in his. “It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before though, I can handle it.” You added.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should. I want you to rely on me more. It’s fine to want to be independent but… it worries me that you try and shoulder everything by yourself. You have me, and the rest of the family, you know?” The two of you didn’t have to walk far to reach the doorway to your shared room. You stopped in front of it, looking into his eyes.

“It’s just…” You paused, hesitant to speak. “Usually I’m so confident, but I just… feel ugly and terrible and as if I’m not a good leader…” You shook your head a little. “And I know its silly but…” Linus cut you off gently.

“I don’t appreciate you speaking that way about the man I love.” He said softly. One hand cupped your cheek, and the other unlocked the door behind you. The two of you stepped in for more privacy. “Don’t you realize you’re all those things and more?”

“Could… you say it?” You felt so silly, practically asking for compliments, but you just… needed to hear it from someone you love, anything to drive out your anxieties.

“_____, you’re so attractive? Every time I look at you I’m in awe, I feel so lucky that I have a man at you by my side.” You sat on the bed, smiling a bit as Linus continued. “From your hair to your eyes and your body, I love it all.” He sat beside you, pulling you into a big hug. “But most of all, I love you, okay? Don’t listen to your insecurities, because they’re dead wrong.”

“Thank you…” You chuckled lightly, looking into his eyes. “I know that I’m a good person and that I’m attractive and funny and all that but I just need to be reminded sometimes.” You said softly, shaking your head. “Thank you for being the one to do that for me, Linus.”

“There’s no shame in admitting that.” Linus stopped hugging you but still held you close to him. “In fact, I think it makes you stronger for doing so.” He gave you a big grin. “Sometimes we all have weak moments, and its good to depend on those close to you when you do.” He added, looking away for a moment only to look back at you. “Really I’m glad that… you feel you can trust me wholeheartedly.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” It was your turn to laugh now. “You’re too good for me Linus, I feel as if sometimes I don’t deserve you.”

“That’s the biggest lie you’ve said this evening.” he snorted, shaking his head for more effort. “You totally deserve me– hell, I would give you more if I had it.”

“Really thank you…” You lied down fully on your shared bed, a content sigh leaving your lips. “I think that’s enough for me tonight, though. Your words really helped but at this point, I think sleeping off this night will be for the better.” You closed your eyes and stretched a little, and heard Linus’s laugh reach your ears.

“Alright, if you say so. It’s late anyway. At least get ready for bed before getting comfortable.”

~*~

You woke up feeling cold. A shiver ran down your spine, and you rubbed your bleary eyes before opening them. Beside you, you saw the culprit. In the middle of the night, Linus has rolled and taken all your blankets, and with it your warmth. Though, from what you could see, half of the blanket was on the ground now. He had one lazy arm stretched over you, and a slight snore left him. You didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful sleeping like that.

“Thank you for last night” A small, tired yawn left you, one that you didn’t even bother to cover up. “I know you probably can’t hear me right now, but that’s okay. I just… You’re great, you know?” Linus shifted a little, and let out a huge yawn.

“Mm, did you say something ______?” His voice was low and thick with sleep, and he hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes yet.

“No, not really, just telling you I love you is all.” You chuckled a bit as he finally opened his eyes and gave you a lazy smile.

“That’s great because I love you too.” Slowly, he opened his eyes to gaze at you.

“Oh good, I was scared you didn’t.” His chuckles joined your giggles until the both of you fell silent. Linus pulled you closer then, and let out a content sigh.

“Let’s just stay in bed for a bit, okay? I like early mornings with just you.” He snuggled a little closer, and you placed a kiss on his nose.

“If that’s what you want, who am I to deny?” His eyes had closed once more, but they opened again after you kissed his nose.

“You have to kiss me here, too.” His hand rose to point at his lips.

“Oh, here?” You placed one on his left cheek.

“No I meant–”

“Oh, here!” Now on his right.

“_____, come on…” He complained, pouting a bit.

“Oh I see, you mean right here!” Right on the corner of his lips, you gave him a tender kiss.

“Quit teasing me.” Once more his voice was low as he pulled you over by the hips.

“What me, teasing?” You giggled again, but the sound was captured by Linus’s lips smacking into yours. The both of you were still tired, so it was messy, with teeth hitting and moans slipping out, but nonetheless filled with love. Soon though, you had to pull away, but you were still grinning.

“You should have told me that’s what you meant.” Linus rolled his eyes but made no move to stop your laughing. He quite liked the sound, anyway.

“Next time you pull something like that, it won’t be so innocent,” he warned, a sensual look in his eyes.

“Well, then I think I’ll have to tease you some more, then.”


End file.
